The present invention relates to an inductor coil structure and method for making same. The coil structure of the present invention is preferably for use in a high current low profile inductor commonly referred to by the designation IHLP. However, the particular coil structure may be used in other types of inductors.
Inductor coils have in the prior art been constructed from various shapes of materials formed into various helical shapes. However, there is a need for an improved inductor coil structure which is simple to manufacture and which provides an efficient and reliable inductance coil.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved inductor coil structure and method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an inductor coil structure which can be used in a high current low profile inductor having no air spaces in the inductor, and which includes a magnetic material completely surrounding the coil.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an inductor coil structure which includes a closed magnetic system which has self-shielding capability.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an inductor coil structure which maximizes the utilization of space needed for a given inductance performance so that the inductor can be of a minimum size.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved inductor coil structure which is smaller, less expensive to manufacture, and is capable of accepting more current without saturation than previous inductor coil structures.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an inductor coil structure which lowers the series resistance of the inductor.